Aragorn's Daughter
by EstelPax
Summary: Adopted daughter of Aragorn, this is my story


So, it's time to a full LOTR story. I don't think it's ever been done, but here it is. I don't own anything except, Aranel. Tolkien owns everything else, no matter how I want Eomer, or Aragorn. Reviews are welcomed. Enjoy. – Estel Pax

I pick up my skirts, rushing to council chambers; wishing I have on breeches or my split skirts, but alas I cannot where them; as the only female council member it would be unseemly. I wish I could, stop and catch my breath but Father, Grandfather, Faramir, and Mithrandir will kill me, if I'm late; according to them, as the only female council member and Aragorn's daughter, I should be there early or at least on time, but never late.

Wow, that whole thing sounded weird even for me; I am Aranel Conuir. That's one of my many, names but this is my first, and what my family and friends, except for Wyn, it drives me crazy, but they say I'm like the wind. I'm also known as, Isteth, Chieftess of the Duendain, and Princess Iiriheil Telcontar, and occasionally Swift. Four names, that may sound crazy, but it's still less than Dad. He's been known as Aragorn, Estel, Elessar, Strider, Thorongil, King Elessar, and, his favorite, Ada. Its family joke, to see how many more names we'll gain, but personally I think Dad will win.

I'm getting distracted, back to my story. I'm a council member, and go by Iiriheil, but sometimes Dad, Mithrandir, or Faramir will slip and call me Aranel. I play Chieftess to the Duendain, and there I'm called Isteth. Now, before all these names, being a council member, Chieftess, and lady stuff, I was Aranel Conuir, daughter of Thanwen and Borian.

I'm definitely not an elf, or a princess. I was originally and technically Ada's second cousin, a lady of the Duendain.

My story starts, when I was two. My dad, was ranger, and was killed by an Orc archer.

I was the youngest of three children, but my ass of a brother wanted to be a simple horseman, and went to Rohan, My sister, was in Gondor and my mother had died giving birth to me. Neither my mother nor father, had any living relatives and I was not related to Halbarad, but I am related to Aragorn, but he was the last resort. Everyone, knew the legend and why burden him, with a child. So, neither of my parents knew but, the village elders did. So, when my father died, he was fighting alongside Elorhir and Elladan, Aragorn's foster brothers.

They returned to village to tell of his death. The village elders told them; I was his only daughter and my mother had died. They asked if I had any living relatives. The elders told them of my blood relationship to Aragorn. They quickly decided to tell grandfather- Elrond- of me, and one of them would stay with me. Elrohir went tell grandfather and ask his advice. Should I grow up and orphan or raised by family? Grandfather chose the second option, but he did leave the final choice up to Aragorn; although either way, I was going to Rivendell. Elladan, stayed with, to get to know me and take care of me. I'm very thankful for that, meanwhile Elrohir had gone to Lothlorien and brought his sister to Rivendell and he was given, a warm cloak for me. Ada was to visit my village, in about a month. Elorhir, arrived barely a week before he did. Meanwhile, the village elders packed treasured possessions and food. I took my mother's daggers, my father's daggers, and sword, my mother's wedding ring, and a few family heirlooms. Arwen went to Rivendell to surprise Aragorn, and help take care of me. Great-grandmother,- Galadriel- said it was for a purpose and it was; ironically Mithrandir and Glorfindel thought the same thing as great grandma. When Ada, arrived, it was a simple occasion. The twins and Ada have told the story to me.

"Who is this little one?"

"Aranel Conuir," Elladan, said. I was apparently, asleep or curled in Elrohir's arms.

"Conuir, is she the daughter of Borian?"

"He fell in battle, about a month ago."

"Valar, bless his soul. I mourn with little Aranel; he was my mother's, uncle's grandson. A very good man. Where is her mother?"

"Thanwen, died giving birth to her," one the village elders said.

"Any siblings"

"Both are far from here, they left and we haven't heard anything, nothing of them. The boy said he was going to Rohan, the girl to Gondor."

Ada took me in his arms and held me.

"I wish, I offer her more than my condolences and coin."

"Father, has opened Rivendell to her," Elrohir said.

Dad, smiled.

"Then there, she will go. Though, I will travel far and long, she will know a father's love. You, have a bright future, Aranel. We need to leave as soon as possible, winter is coming soon."

"We have everything she needs, a warm blanket, cloak, clothes, some toys, and even a bit of food. All of her heirlooms and other stuff are in a pack carried by Lord Elladan."

"We're leaving tomorrow."

Thus my journey to Rivendell began. All I know is the journey was long hard and cold, but Ada was surprised when, he saw Naneth. The twins said he was getting off the horse, when she came to him. Apparently, she said, something along the lines about let me help you. Then he looked down, and saw her. He gasped something like.

"Amin Olos."-I'm dreaming-

"Lend and, Estel?"-Long journey, Estel-

"Arwen?"

"Man i eneth din?"- What is her name-

"Est Aranel estar."- They call her, Aranel-

"A beautiful name."

So after the whole introductions, I was raised in Rivendell, with my Naneth. I never could call her, Arwen. She and Ada raised me, and Arwen and Aragorn or Estel, just sounds wrong. Everyone has heard me call, them that.

Although, if I'm in a Council Meeting or when King Elessar and Isteth, are needed it changes. I call Ada, King Elessar and Naneth, Lady Arwen. Lords Imrahil, Eomer, and Faramir know my story, and I am not an heir to the throne of Gondor; so my parents are Ada and Naneth. They are as close as, family along with the Fellowship. I am Daughter of Aragorn and Arwen, one is a healer and both have the wisdom of the ages.

Wisdom, that's laugh. Sure, Dad has wisdom, but really? He left the Hobbits alone. Gee, daddio, that's really smart! ?You should have known, that the Hobbits love to eat, by then. Thank, Arda for Glorfindel! Oh, well Ada is only human. Luckily, Naneth has wisdom, plus beauty and someone I can talk to about womanly trials. In other words, sex, monthlies, clothing, and men; neither the things Ada nor the twins have.

The twins are the same ones, who found me and I pretty considered them my favorite crazy uncles. Elrond, Celeborn, and Galadriel are my grandparents and Glorfindel another uncle. So that's my family, before Ada and Naneth had my siblings.

The Fellowship, on the other hand is interesting. I'd known Bilbo and Bilbo had mentioned Frodo. I'd never met Glion, but I met Gimli. I really like him, he's a softy at heart. He actually thought, I was an elf, but I quickly fixed that. I never met, Boromir, but Faramir, and Ada talk about him though. Sam is a sweet heart and a decent cook. Merry and Pippin are a riot. I've the victim of some of their pranks, unfortunately. Mithrandir, I've known for many a year. Legolas, is the same, I had a crush on for many a year. Luckily, nothing happened. I can almost hear, Ada, and my uncles giving him the speech. I admire, my parents but, I don't want to be like them.

Eowyn and I are fairly close, we have similar interests and are both skilled warriors. I do have more training, but I am the daughter of the Duendain and spent a season with them, as a ranger. Frodo is an enigma. I mentioned that I was a decent warrior. From Ada's, Gimli's, Naneth's, and Legolas' point of views I am an extremely talented healer. I am a woman, so I can't be warrior, but I kinda fought in a few battles with the Duendain, but Ada doesn't know that. I plan to keep it that way. As for the healing, I learned at Elrond's and other elven healer's sides. I know healing from Rohan, Gondor, Duendain and the Shire. I learned all these from Ada, Mithrandir, Grandmother, Bilbo, Legolas, and the twins.

Therefore, I'm pretty well versed. I actually helped with Eowyn and Faramir's wounds after Ada left. I actually dressed the majority of the Fellowship's and Imrahil's wounds after the last battle; bottom line is Ada and Mithrandir, thought I was the best choice. Now, dressing their wounds came after, Ada found me in Minas Tirith. Some of the healers, mentioned an amazing healer, who knew numerous techniques, ones they wouldn't thought of or knew. Plus, they mentioned my appearance. I have dark brown hair, and eyes. I do get natural highlights during the summer and they mentioned that, plus I was around 5'3 and my occasional speaking in Sindarin. So needless, to say Ada found me in Minas Tirith. I honestly never knew if he was happy or mad to see me …..

Politics, comes from Elrond, Naneth, and my grandparents; plus Mithrandir. Faramir, just helped me fine tune it, persay. Anyway, the rest of story, is a tale all its own and I'll be getting to that. So, back to my whining on fashion. I've grown up with a mix, literally. I was raised in long tunics and breeches, but when I grew older and had to ride in procession and be all fancied up, I rode side saddle. If it was elven guests, I used spilt skirts. They are wide dress pants, that look a skirt from the front and the back is covered by another layer. With the duendain, if I was visiting, I used long tunics over, breeches and boots. If, I was out on the trail, semi-long tunic, belted at the waist, vest and boots. Plus armor, leather corset, over chainmail, thick leather greaves, breeches, and boots. When, I'm Chieftess of the Duendain, a wraparound dress, and simple hair. As Iiriheil, typical human dresses, with some elven traditions woven in.

Council robes, are two dresses and a cloak over that. My first dress has a full skirt, and the other just lays over it, and one is skin tight and full sleeved and the other its sleeves are just pieces of fabric bounded just slightly below my shoulder, plus my crown, and cloak it's a bother. Normally, my hair is a braid, but it honestly depends on the gown. My Chieftess gowns are one shouldered or a deep V-neck. I always had a belt, and small crown, sandals, but they are easy to move in. In Rivendell, when I rode side saddle, the dress was made, that if I needed to get away, I swing my leg over and there was a leather stirrup. Both Naneth's, and my saddles are made this way. Look there I go again, distracting for my story. This story will be of how of I got here, and where I go from here.


End file.
